Reciprocating saws are used to cut a variety of objects, such as metal pipes, wood and drywall. Such saws typically include a housing and a spindle mounted in the housing for reciprocating motion along an axis that is parallel to the longitudinal extent of the spindle. An electric motor provides power to the spindle through a mechanical reciprocating device that converts the rotary motion of a motor shaft to reciprocating motion. Such mechanical reciprocating devices can, for example, include an eccentric drive, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,844, or a wobble plate drive, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,025,562 and 5,050,307.
In some reciprocating saws, the spindle reciprocates in an orbital motion as opposed to a straight line reciprocating motion. The orbital motion is characterized by a forward (i.e., in the cutting direction) motion of the saw blade as the saw blade is being retracted toward the saw on the cutting stroke, and a corresponding rearward (i.e., opposite the cutting direction) motion of the saw blade as the saw blade is being extended away from the saw on the return stroke. The result is a circuitous, or orbital, path of the saw blade. Such orbital motion is believed to improve the speed at which the saw cuts a workpiece by driving the saw blade into the workpiece during the cutting stroke and withdrawing the saw blade from the workpiece during the return stroke.
Orbital motion has been achieved in a number of different ways. For example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,238,884 and 4,628,605, a forward force (in the cutting direction) is applied by a blade roller directly to the saw blade during the cutting stroke, and forward motion of the saw blade is accommodated by a forgiving interconnection between the spindle and the drive mechanism. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,887, the spindle reciprocates through a pivotally-mounted bushing, and the back end of the spindle is connected to an eccentric member that provides forward-rearward motion to the spindle. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,962,588 and 4,550,501, the back end of the spindle is moved forward-rearward by connection to a cam surface on a rotating gear, and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,519 the back end of the spindle in moved forward-rearward by connection to an eccentric member.